The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for use in performing spinal surgery and, in particular, to tools and methods of using such tools, especially for percutaneously implanting spinal screws and for implanting a rod for spinal support and alignment, using minimally invasive techniques.
For many years, spinal osteosynthesis apparatuses have been utilized to correct spinal deformities, injuries or disease. In such procedures, elongate rods are surgically attached to vertebrae of the spine to provide support and/or to realign or reposition certain vertebrae. Such rods are secured to vertebrae utilizing bone screws and other spinal implants. In order to reduce the impact of such surgery on the patient, a desirable approach is to insert such implants percutaneously or with surgical techniques that are minimally invasive to the body of the patient.
Problems arise when implantation tools designed for traditional surgery that is highly invasive are utilized in percutaneous surgery. The tools may be bulky, oversized or have irregular surfaces or protrusions. A projecting actuator arm or fastening member may be useful with respect to the spinal screw implantation process or the rod reduction process, but there is insufficient clearance to use such structure and/or such structure may produce additional invasive trauma which the percutaneous surgery is attempting to avoid.
A percutaneous procedure also presents a problem with implantation of rods that are elongate and have historically required a long incision and open wound in order to provide for the length of the rod and the space required for the surgeon's hands to manipulate the rod. Such problems are then compounded by the implants and insertion tools used with the rod.
Consequently, it is desirable to develop apparatuses and techniques that allow for the insertion of bone screws, the insertion and reduction of a rod into the bone screws and the securing of the rod to the bone screws with significantly less invasion into the body of the patient and with minimal surgical incision of the skin over the operational site.